Thirst for power
by Findme.com
Summary: a secret known by the potters and bellatrix cause the magic world a terrible price but that secret can also saved the world as it was known. starts at the beginning of the seventh book. i do not own harry potter or his characters. pairings oc/dg hp/hg
1. Chapter 1

Thirst for power

"No… no… no please don't…not my baby". Sweat running throughout her whole body scream for rest yet she yearn to reach for the man with unruly black hair.

"I can't Bella. Its not what we expected but you still knew this was going to happen the moment you agreed to it."

The unshed tears were no replaced by pure anger. " I'll will make you regret this Potter. I will make you remember why once everyone fear the name of Black. You can run but you can NOT hide what's rightfully mine…" putting in conclusion her threat the events of the night came into effect and knocked her out completely.

The man himself just walked away with two bundles in each hand. As every step he took he could still hear her pleas in his mind. "it was for the greater good…", he whispered to the lonely night.

1 year

"Papa! Papa!" a boy with brilliant green eyes yell for his father to stop. "James leave Harry alone he just finished eating please I don't want him throwing up what I just gave him" and with that final word she smacks her husbands head. "oww! Lily I was just playing and since Darien is already asleep I have Harry to entertain me"

Smacks his head again "They are not your toys James!"

At the same time unknowingly by them a creature of the night walked slowly with precise steps as to not alert the family of his presence. As he took the final step he blew the door to pieces "Reducto!"

James tackles him to the floor while lily runs to the master bedroom with her twin babies. With a flick off his wand James was thrown off. Angry for such display the creature so many feared killed James without a second thought.

"please not my babies. Kill me instead" lily implored the dark lord. Voldemort stared deep into her eyes…he laugh into the cold night. He raises his arm and finishes her giving her the opportunity to walk the same path as her husband. Just so very slowly he stands near the crib where two baby boys are fully awake. One whom he watch just earlier on with the hair and face from his father and the eyes from the filthy mud blood of a mother. And the other who was identical except for the eyes that were dark blue with a mixture of grey the boy he assume the potters were discussing earlier. With a final decision he raised his wand for the last time that night to finish the last living Potters. But as the spell was near it was return to the caster ending the days of Lord Voldermort…for now.


	2. Chapter 2

THE LONG LOST TWIN

Looking at I mirror I realized that I'm a really handsome guy. Standing at 6 foot with short black hair currently having several blue streaks on it was a smart move for the ladies. Hands suddenly wrapped around my torso appear " come off it Darien that's my job to do and shouldn't you be ready by now" turning around I saw what most people would call an art of beauty, counting me as well but sometimes I called it a pain in the butt.

"Daphne the woman who does not want me to goat first? Is already pushing me out of the house? What has the world become" finishing with a dramatic sigh.

"I don't but I thought off it and the sooner you go the sooner you will be in my arms." saying as she walking back out "oh an honey please remember that if you get hurt I will make it worse so take care love" blows me a kiss and I can't help but chuckle. Ah that woman will kill me one of these days but what a way to doing the touches for my hair I couldn't help but look back in my supposedly childhood. Being capture at the age of one by the secret agency of the queen of England was a real bitch till the age of ten. The agency was a society were muggles despised the secrecy of our world wanting to know what made us so special. After the explosion at my family's house several men went to investigate the cause of such event. Finding me under the blanket in my cot crying my eyes out for attention. Them saving me is the only reason why I don't go kill them where they stand. I was raised as a lab rat. Survival instinct was the first thing I could remember. Growing up there was what muggle would describes as Hell. We were giving every simple need food, water, gym, and a library. But what the doctors didn't know was what happen in the night when the lights went out. Having no further research made the guards mad and a need for release. It was a game to them. Once the lights were off the doors to each "cell" will open. Several kids died each month for the excessive torture. I had to change where I slept every night for the fear of being the next victim. Getting tired of the cruel treatments I escaped...don't ask how for it was not easy. They say my blue-grey eyes can look straight to someone's soul. At the moment though they are just looking straight to the wedding where my brother is currently at. "it's time to finally meet you in person my dear twin"


End file.
